I Am Not a Stalker?
by Eliza Kurosawa
Summary: Makoto has a secret. Akira's hiding something and knows more than he lets on. To make it worse...they're in Leblanc alone. Why? You'll see {Lemon? Incoming}
1. Chapter 1 (05-17 10:44:01)

"His face. His hair. His body. It all calls for me and I hate it. In fact, you could very well say it makes me sick to my stomach."

"But..Why does my body want to warm embrace of Akira against me? Why do I want to see his smile when I'm experiencing my happiest moments and when I'm going through one of my worst moments?"

All these confusing and annoying thoughts rushed through Makoto's jumbled up head as she followed her source of distortions, Akira Kirusu. She started following the handsomely dashing man recently as a response to her hypothesis that Akira and the group of friends he had been able to acquire, in the last 2 and a half months he had been ripped forcibly from his home town, for assaulting a man recklessly and without reasoning, and thrown in the hellish and disorienting mess that is Tokyo at first glance, were all Phantom Thieves. While she was mainly following him around for the ridiculously obvious fact they were Phantom Thieves..She had also started to acquire a second reasoning as to why.

She needed to see him. It's as simple as that. She longed to see the boy, nothing else. Currently she was trailing the forbidden boy to his usual meeting spot with the other members of his little entourage, which now was the Shibuya walkway since she had bared anyone from entering the school rooftop. During her many stakeouts of the little group, she noticed something a little odd. The pupil of the artist Madarame, Yusuke Kitagawa, had also started to hang around the group too and even started to go out with Akira, although rather sparely. While being lost in her train of thought, she realized that Akira had made it to the walkway, and stopped.

She forcefully jerked her magazine in front of her face to hide her identify, although..Akira saw right through it everytime and came up to her to ask what she was doing. Each time these encounters transpired, she came up with some sort of lousy excuse, such as looking at books or enjoying the smell of the Big Bang Burger each time they were Central Street. Even though the horrible processed smell disgusted her in every possible way. Even though Makoto never really went out and did things. Unless they were related to school work, (but even then that was sparely) she had encounters with the smell every time her sister had came home extremely late from staying at work, and was presented with no other choice but to eat that crap, and Makoto was up studying extra. This started to occur more and more as the Mental Shutdown cases stared to become extremely frequent and the Phantom Thieves started to become active.

With her magazine covering most of her face, she eyed the group with extreme caution as she didn't want Akira to notice and the entire group to come over, thus destroying the operation she's been wasting her time on for the last couple of weeks. Like usual, the group conversed, then started to walk off. When this first started to happen, Makoto went after them, but they disappeared within seconds. She accepted these odd occurrences and just waited until they came back in the Walkway. While today wasn't any different, there was something different about Makoto though..She was dead tired. From the extra long and mentally draining studying she did last night, and pressure of trying to be a good student council president, her brain was being assaulted and mashed on by a sledgehammer of drowsiness. Why didn't she just go home today? Simple, she wasn't trying to give up or be useless in her investigation since the Principal had been questioning her on her progress everyday. She wasn't trying to miss some type of important visual evidence that might lead to Akira and his group facing justice.

Although in hindsight, she really...really should've went home, but that thought crossed her head at the worst time, as her eyes closed slowly, with Makoto herself putting barely any fighting vigor against it. Then...The endless boundlessly enjoyableness of sleep wrapped her up in a cocoon and laid her to rest.

While in her trance of sleeping, her mind relaxed as if on the soothing beaches of Hawaii, but something was tugging at her. Something with an surprising amount of strength. A voice kept calling out for her, a somewhat familiar voice. Then it snapped. Her eyes blasted open, and she ejected her body forwards, smashing her forehead into Akira's face.

"Ah!! Son of a bitc-" The boy exclaimed in anger.

"Oh! Akira I'm sorry! Are you alright?" Makoto's voice was wracked with pain and guilt as the boy she...possibly had feelings for was in pain, caused by her.

"A-Ah..I'm fine..probably..all I was trying to do was see why you were on the floor, Makoto..didn't have to head-butt me.." A little smile appeared on Akira face as he chuckled. He pulled his glasses off to see if they were damaged, which they were. "Aw..Jeez..My glasses are cracked.." The slender but muscular boy stood up off the floor, only to nearly fall back to the ground. Makoto swiftly caught him and supported him.

"Are you alright there Akira? Need me to walk you back to your house?" As soon as the words exited her lips, she felt a tinge of embarrassment. A girl..who didn't know how things worked and felt love for a boy, going over to his house without any possible supervision? It seemed like it spelled bad news..but...she genuinely wanted to make sure that Akira was going to be alright, so with a single gulp, she swallowed her pride and only thought about the immediate health of her younger classmate seeing as she had to make sure that all students were fine. Seeing as that is the responsibility of the Student Council President.

"Yea-Yeah..I probably don't need you to take me back home..Imagine what people would think aye? A woman and a man going into a place together? Alone?" Akira chuckled a bit as he and Makoto both blushed. "I don't need you getting mixed into rumors with me. Especially with my record. And..I don't need Ryuji teasing me..' A sly smile started to form on his face. He disjointed himself from Makoto's support and started to walk again, although wobbly, he made his way down the stairs towards Leblanc. Makoto, at first trusted him with getting home by himself, but her detective brain started to come back into play. Her sole reasoning for even coming here, to get evidence. With that in mind, she started to trail the glasses-less boy.

Akira walked through the streets of Tokyo as the blinding lights messed with his already slightly blurred eyesight. Morgana poked out of his moving cloth home, "Akira..Do you think Makoto actually went home?"

...I don't know, and at this point, I just want to sleep..the calling card should be completed tomorrow...then we HAVE to strike. I can't afford to be mixed up with Makoto..as much as I want to though..I can't."

"Ugh..that was some corny crap Akira..although..Lady Ann might like that..." Morgana's cat paw touched his chin, he soon started to become engulfed in deep thought. Akira chuckled a bit, and they walked onto the train towards Yongen-Jaya.

Although..A little surprise boarded the train too.

It started to pour the moment Akira stepped into Yongen-Jaya. The fact that he didn't bring his unbrella today kept slapping him in face since he was rushing in the morning.

Considering he was completely drained, gained a nosebleed and a headache from Makoto's headbutt, he wanted to run, but couldn't. Therefore..he just walked through the rain.

Slower than a snail climbing up hill, Akira paced and, at times, walked hunched over until he made it to Cafe Leblanc. His curly hair stuck to his face as he started to pant up a storm. He was probably starting to gain some sort of sickness from the overexposure of the Metaverse and the rain. Not wanting Sojiro to see him like this, Akira circled around to the back entrance. Once getting to the door and unlocking it...his weight on his legs started to lessen however, and he fell back.

"H-HEY!! AKIRA!!", Akira's furry companion screamed from his backpack as the young boy smashed his head into the concrete. Blood started to dribble from the point of impact.

Mona jumped out of Akira's backpack just before he got crushed, and pounced onto his owners chest. "H-Hey!! You can't just die here! We still have things to do! If you die here it just proves to me what I thought, you're just a weak boy who had some incredible luck!!"

Akira's eyes stared up pointlessly at the sky. The dark clouds and rain drops dropping in his eyes were the only things in their line of sight. "I'm sorry Mona..but..I'm just...so...Tired..."

"TIRED?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN TIRED, YOU LAZY SACK OF HUMAN FLESH! WE'VE BEEN THROUGH WORSE, COME ON MAN!!" Akira chuckled at Mona, his cute little voice didn't really fit screaming. It fits more with..a hopeful and..healing tone.

His eyes closed slowly, him starting to enter a sleep. He knew he wasn't going to die, seeing that Sojiro most likely had trash to throw out or would just plainly wait on him. Although..the old man wouldn't out right state he was worried for Akira.

Footsteps started to echo through the streets, and single person stood atop Akira. The flow of the rain hitting his eyes stopped, and they opened again.

Makoto.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey? Hello! I uh...hoped you've been enjoying my first ever Fanfiction. I've been thinking of this for the past couple of weeks, and I finally got to work on it! Now, without further or do, enjoy chapter two!**_

EH?!? MAKOTO?!" Mona screamed, but she only could hear were meows, Akira shot up with a sudden quickness, his previous condition being completely erased.

"W-why are you he—AH!" A massive stroke of pain shot through his skull, and he collapsed to the ground in pain. Tapping the back of his head, he pulled his hand back to reveal blood. Makoto and Akira, both collectively, gasped. The boy tried standing up, but he felt incredibly woozy. Holding himself up only with a pillar built into Leblanc, he looked at Makoto.

"W-why are you here? Were you following me?!"

The beautiful girl brought her hands up in defense, dropping the unbrella over her shoulder, "No...well..yes...but I only did because I'm your Student Council President, and because you were clearly injured!"

"We-Well I got here fine didn't I? I didn't need you to follow me, Makoto-Senpai!"

Just then, the jingle of Leblanc's front door rang. Akira stood still for a moment, until he heard it. Sojiro's voice. "Hey! Akira is that you?"

Akira grabbed his President, clasped a hand over her mouth, and opened the backdoor. With one swift motion, he was able to get Makoto into the Cafe, and Mona closed the door as quickly as it was opened. Luckily for Joker, nobody was in the Cafe for the moment, and Sojiro was liable to enter the place at any second.

"M-Makoto...g-go up stairs." He started to breathe a tad bit harder after saying that, and Makoto's face gained a hot pint hue.

"H-Huh..? Could you say that again—"

"Makoto..please..just go up stairs.." Although it took her a few seconds, she budged, and walked up to Akira's attic room.

Sojiro walked back into the shop to see Akira at the base of the stairs, drenched in rain. "Hey..I uh..wasn't sure if people were here, and I didn't want to get the shop wet since I—"

The coffee lover and curry creator raised his hand for silence. A chuckle slid from his mouth, "I get it. Don't worry about it kid, although, remember to bring your umbrella next time."

Akira, however, was shocked by this...kindness from his guardian. Could..Sojiro be opening up to him slowly?

Then, Sojiro put on his hat, and grabbed his umbrella. "Night, Akira." He raised his hand while exiting the shop, waving goodbye.

Once he locked the door, a massive sigh exploded from Akira's mouth. He looked at Mona on the ground, "Now...Makoto." The feline companion nodded back.

"Makoto?" Akira poked his head up in the attic, looking for his senpai. She was investigating his entire room, and stopped once she heard Akira's voice.

"O-oh! H-hey! This..is a very..dusty room!" The woman started to gesture the movement to wave dust away, "Yeah..tell me about it."

The Phantom Thief leader looked down at his subordinate, a look of anger controlled his face for a second, until he realized she couldn't unstand him. Then he realized that was a line Mona was trying to suggest for him to say. A smile appeared as he looked back at Makoto.

"Y-Yeah...Tell me about it.." He scratched the back of his head, and looked around his room. "I mean...It IS an attic after all." A little chuckle slid from Makoto's mouth and Akira felt her entire demeanor change. Her expression softened, and she decided continue her little look around the attic. Mona eyed her as she walked around, making sure she didn't try anything with some of his favorite spots in the room. The little feline looked back at his leader, and jerked his head towards the red eyed president.

"Go head man! Ask her!" Mona's voice, or..meows, had a hint of aggravation to it. Akira gazed at his pet, and sighed.

"Makoto."

"Hm? What is it Akira?" She was still eyeing his room, but had her ears tuned right for that voice of his.

Akira took a deep breath and sighed, "So are you planning on tell me why you've been...trailing me for the past couple of weeks?" He said, staring at the back of her head.

The student council President jumped at the suddenness of his question, and dropped the cactus he had on his shelf. "O-O-Wha-"

She turned back around to Akira quickly, and stared at him. "H-How did you—"

"...Really?" Akira's face twisted into one riddled with sarcasm.

"...Sorry about the cactus...and...yeah..you're right..it'd be easy to see I was following you." She chuckled a bit under her breath, but it did little to break the solid tension. Akira still eyed her to make her stop fooling around and answer the question, and easily, it worked. "I...I've been following you because..."

"Are you a stalker? Cuz considering how much I've seen you, it seems like you are." Makoto looked at the messy wet haired boy with an intense amount of disgust, not because she felt like he was wrong but because he was right..

"But if you're my stalker..why me? Is it because of my record?...I see any and everyone wants to know more about me huh? Especially after Kamoshida..." Akira looked down while he stroked his chin and a sly grin appeared on his face. He raised his head back up to Makoto's glare. "So? What is it you wanna know? I got time after all." He said still rubbing the back of his head from where he hit it.

"I-Akira..I..uh..I'm...not a stalker.." Akira eyed her oddly, since that was the only thing he could logically think of..unless she--no...

"Then why else are you trailing me around for? I don't think it would really bode well with everyone knowing you just follow students because. I know there's a reason in locked away in that beautiful face of yours." That..last part wasn't meant to come out, but Akira didn't care. He just wanted a reason as to why she was doing this.

"I..." She couldn't just say _Oh hey our principal assigned me the job of finding the phantom thieves and I think it's you so I'm following you._ She may be socially awkward as shit with a lot of things, but she knew that wasn't the right thing to do. _Damn it..._

"I...like you Akira..." She mumbled under her breath.

Akira choked on his spit, something he didn't think was even..remotely possible. Makoto?! The student council president!? Liking him!? That's like Morgana getting with Ann, or actually being a human being..it's just dreams we all think off. Makoto was..beautiful. She had taken his eye since the first time he'd seen her at school, but he knew he'd never have a shot in hell considering her reputation and his record along with the rumors. This..just felt like a dream.

"w-What...?" He stared dumbfounded as Morgana started to chuckle, the feline started pouncing down the stairs to give the two budding teenagers their time. He just...didnt know how to correctly respond to this..even back home, when he was relatively popular..he never had an intimate confession like this..

"I..was tasked with keeping an eye on you just to make sure you weren't up to no good, but after seeing how you stood up against Kamoshida and seeing how you interact with people..I get this feeling you aren't what you've been said to be. And honestly? You've never fit that mold from what I've seen." While lying a little bit..she meant what she said about Akira...he seemed like a reasonable soul with good intentions..but she still had to wonder how he came to have his current record.

Being this corny and romantic made both teens slightly flustered and blushing. Akira opened his mouth to speak but couldn't get the words out at first, "Y-You shouldn't get involved with someone like me or even think of me. My record...It'll bring bad connotations to you. I mean..I like you too, but I don't want to ruin any chances for you with anything."

Makoto's eyes lit in surprise as she heard Akira utter his last sentence. "y-You like me? B-but why? All I've done is..be a jerk and..frankly be a freak with stalking you!"

"Yeah those are valid points, but I've felt you were something else under that..I felt like during those examples..that wasn't the real..you. And you just confirmed that since you were tasked with watching me and keeping me out of trouble." Akira looked down at the focus of his desires, and gave her a little smile. "Do you understand now?"

Makoto nodded while smiling. She didn't understand why she felt like crying but...finally someone..didn't prejudge her and assume that she wasn't just a stuck up bitch. It...was amazing.

Then...she felt like a force was drawing her in. It felt..right. With a single blink of an eye, she had her lips against his.


	3. Update

**_A/N:_**

 ** _So...I've been gone for what...three weeks?_**

 ** _I am so..so goddamn sorry. I uh..had things to deal with including my prom, graduation, and the pressure and demotivation when it came to writing the lemon portion of my final chapter. While these doesn't totally excuse anything, just know I hope I won't pull anything like this ever again! Point is..the new chapter is out, and I hope you genuinely enjoy it as I've spent the last two days writing it, and pouring most of my waking hours into it. Now without further ado..the final chapter of "I'm...Not a Stalker...?" Is coming and I hope y'all love it! Now, peace!_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_A/N:_**

 ** _Hey guys...It's me, Eliza. Uh...this should be my final chapter, (It actually is, forget maybe) and with being the last...The lemon section is finally upon us! (Sadly, for this is going to be really...probably terribly written. Can't tell since I haven't wrote it yet!) Anyway, never fear for my next fanfiction is near! It should be out sometime during the weekend or next week. It's...something completely different from this one...if you wanted a example of what it's going to be like, then read Cardinal Kiril's "The Gauntlet: A Trip Through MEMEmentos", if you've already read it then...you know it's a wild ride, and I hope to honor Cardinal and make something as funny and interesting as it. Now...without further a do! The finale to "I'm...Not a Stalker..?" is here! Enjoy!_**

* * *

The kiss was a moment of intense passion. Neither member felt compelled to resist or break away. In fact it was something the both of them wanted. It seemed that the both of them were on the same wavelength. It might've been possible they would never get another moment like this.

Makoto's lips were soft, like marshmallows, and had a taste that distinctly reminded Akira of Sakura Rose petals. In fact her entire body smelt of rose petals. The fragrance was nigh intoxicating to Akira, but then Makoto started to pull away. Akira didn't know what to say..and as he could clearly see on her face..she didn't know either. The two took a minute to breathe. Akira looked at her as his breath refilled his lungs. "S-So..That was interesting to say the least.." He breathed out through pants.

Makoto blushed intensely and turned around, attempting to regain her composure. Akira kinda started to chuckle as he saw his crush break her perfect image for the first time over something so...simple as a kiss. she looked back at him with a face of annoyance as he laughed slightly at her hopeless attempts. Eventually she turned around, her reddened cheeks shining as bright as the sun. "Yeah...I..."

The student council president closed her hands into fists, and exhaled, "...I..I.." Forsaking everything, she leaned in again, pressing her lips against his. After what just happened before, she couldn't just brush this off and leave. Every worry that had consumed her mind previously, Akira's record, her reputation, Kamoshida, The Phantom Thieves, collage, Sae, the mental shutdown cases...It all started to just..fade away. It was like she was being controlled by these worries in a raging river, and..Akira was the rock that they couldn't get through. Nobody had ever made her feel like that. Not anyone, that is except for her father. Something about him made her feel so..calm and at home. Akira cupped her cheek as he wrapped his arm around her waist, he stared into her eyes..becoming lost in those red beautiful orbs of those called her eyes. He smiled at her, attempting to make her feel more at ease, it didn't take a genius to tell that she felt discomfort at this whole encounter despite enjoying this. Slowly, a smile started to appear on her face also. Akira lowed the hand on her cheek to her waist as he brought her in for a hug. It was deep, and passionate. Something Makoto hadn't felt in a long time. Out of reflex, she hugged him back. Seemingly holding on to him with every single bit of strength she could muster..She never wanted this feeling to ever leave her again.

Akira felt shocked by this display of emotions, from what he'd seen and heard of the class president, she wasn't one to show emotions in general. There must've been something about him that she must've really liked. After all...she did confess to liking the boy. Makoto burrowed her face into the boy's shoulder, mumbling something into Akira's shoulder. Akira could barely understand the muffled speech, "What did you say? Makoto-senpai?"

She mumbled again, this time Akira could make it out more so. Visible shock appeared on the boy's face. He could barely believe what the woman of his dreams was asking of him. It could barely even take form within his head...it was like a..dream long past, and he was just attempting to understand it. Akira took a breath in and stared down the woman of his desires...and smiled. He nodded confidently as he led Makoto by the hand to his futon on the dusty and cobweb-ridden floor of the attic. His free hand started to shake under the pressure he felt on his entire soul, quickly he closed it into a fist, taking in another deep breath. He needed to maintain his calm image to help calm Makoto, who he could easily tell was enduring more stress than him. After all...She was the one to bring up the idea of them...becoming one.

The couple lowered themselves onto the futon with caution, and sat in front of each other. Silence nearly consumed the room as patter of rain subtly raged on the roof of Leblanc. Akira raised a hesitant shake-ridden hand to Makoto's face, and gently caressed her face. Forget everything else..his goal for the moment was to just make the woman of his dreams feel calm and safe. Having love-filled and passionate sex? Not as important. A sigh slide from her mouth, as Akira brought her anxiety down somehow using that amazing ability of his. Taking note from him earlier, a loving smile appeared on her face...hopefully making Akira calm. Even though she could barely tell with that neutral, sly mask he always donned.

No matter how the leader of the Phantom Thieves had felt at school or even in general, the face; and by extension her smile, always cheered him up. Even when things were at the darkest during Kamoshida's raging control of Shujin, a simple glance at her made things better. It, along with simply giving that disgusting bastard his dues, made things bearable to a massive degree. With that, it was no surprise to him that a big, happy smile burrowed itself onto Akira's face. With seeing her smile, it granted him another massive boost of self-confidence to fully go through with this.

The younger teen wrapped his arms around her body gently as if she was a delicate gift in several layers of wrapping. Gently with every single inch of careful consideration, he finally laid her on his futon. Makoto gazed into Akira's glasses which held his dark gray colored eyes. The same was apparent with Akira, the two were locked within one another's eyes in an never ending cycle that neither cared about breaking out of. Hell, if they had the choice...they'd stay like this until the end of time. Sadly, however, they couldn't. Akira was living a life that was dangerous, and required his every waking moment's attention on it. Makoto had all her student council business to deal with, and eventually had to give up every single piece of evidence she had for Akira being a Phantom Thief to the principal. An inevitability she had started to come to regret more and more this taboo moment of passion went on. However neither of them cared for the moment. As they said screw everything to satisfy the intense feelings they had brewing for one another since the day they first saw each other.

Akira made the first move, and pressed his lips against hers again, somehow this time being more passionate than the last. It seemed that with ever kiss that proceeded one another, it became more passionate and intense. His mouth seemed to be controlled by something else besides himself, as his tongue slid into her mouth as if it was a second nature. Makoto greeted the surprising and bold action with a raise of her brow. Soon after she came to love it, although knowing how she usually acted, she would've found this act to be disgusting and even wonder how someone could find it to be romantic, even more so sexy, but that was barely a thought in her mind at the moment. Since she just wanted every single part of Akira. She just wanted to join him in embracing their mutual feelings for each other, and make love for the single time they could.

The girl then pushed back against Akira's tongue, the two wet masses battling and nigh wrestling against each other, their lips seemingly trying to overpower the other in an never-ending battle. Akira's hands, not knowing where to go, gripped themselves to Makoto's figure. They had started to move themselves up her thighs ever so slowly, something Makoto didn't know she could be so pleasured by, they then started to slide under Makoto's camisole and shirt, feeling their cold wet fingers against her warm torso. A jolt from the cold vibrated through out her entire body with a sharp gasp breaking from Makoto's mouth as Akira pulled back. He looked down, attempting to make sure she was content with this, and that he wasn't forcing anything on her at all. For he never wanted to make anyone feel that way that disgusting piece of shit had made that woman feel that nigh-

"Akira? Are you okay..?" Makoto asked, filled with concern as she gazed worriedly into his eyes. It seemed he had started to zone out when thinking of everything.

"Y-Yeah..I was just thinking of something. B-But what about you..?" He never did get the answer to the reason he had zoned out. Makoto replied to his question with a simple nervous nod as her face became even more so riddled with blushes. Akira, having her blessing, continued to kiss the woman of his dreams as he started to gently grasp and grope her breasts. Little moans started to quietly escape her mouth as Makoto's hands started to wrap around the boy, seemingly puling him into herself more. God, with everything Akira was doing, she just wanted more of him. Just more.

Something hard pressed against her belly. Something hard, long, and hot. Makoto pulled away from Akira and gasped. This...This wasn't what she expected. I mean she knew the male penis got hard and all that during sexual encounters but..it still scared her. Plus it was the hard penis of the man she had seemingly came to love. Akira relented, pulling back once again to make sure he wasn't doing anything wrong. Alas, that's when the young man noticed his throbbing mass that had laid hidden and confined in Shujin's uniform pants. A sense of nervousness crept up in his entire body as if it was puke rising to explode from his mouth. Akira had forgotten about this aspect of sex due to the passionate moment he and Makoto had somehow been able to capture. The nervousness had been created due to his...looming attachment to porn. Since he was a blooming; incredibly horny, teenager, he looked to those videos as a sort of guide on things. Because of that however, that caused...him to think what if his..friend was small..or what if it hurt Makoto. A lot of worries started to creep up in the boy. Worries about hurting her, not fully satisfying her during their first times, what if she got preg-

"A CONDOM!" Akira screamed, scaring Makoto and even himself. He also heard Morgana bang against something causing it to fall in the bathroom. Why was Mona in the bathroom? Akira didn't know, but he made sure to ask Mona about it later.

It took Makoto a second to realize what Akira meant by that, but when she realized, her eyes widened as big as Morgana's eyes while in the Metaverse. Quickly, however, they started to narrow as a slight chuckle slid from her mouth. There was nothing for Akira to be screaming about, she did love the fact he was attempting to be responsible, because she did let that slip from her mind. "...I am the Student Council President for a reason. I'm on the pill, and it's after my cycle. Now...be calm...Mr. Kurusu." Makoto hadn't meant for that last sentence to come out like that, but it did and Akira loved it. It caused Makoto to gain some self confidence as she was the one to bring Akira's face in for another passionate kiss.

While her fingers quickly positioned themselves around his belt loops, and slowly pulled down Akira's pants. The cold air now passing through his boxers, seemingly making his..hot little friend down there become tighter against the thin material of his boxers. Once again, nervousness crept up inside him as he saw Makoto's eyes locked onto his lower region.

Fear, anxiety, curiosity, and the most important one, horniness stuck themselves within the two for different reasons. Makoto felt like..this was unlike her. To have her eyes locked on his...thing..She didn't hate it actually, it's just..was this..kind? Do people normally look in awe? Do other women barely believe that a man has...this? Or that...this has to..go inside of her?

Akira similarly was worried about hurting her with his member. It was the last thing he ever wanted to happen as his entire goal from the offset was to make Makoto feel comfortable and not hurt her at all.

Oddly..that's when Ryuji's voice echoed though his head.

 ** _Akira...When you have your first time alright? Don't..worry about every little thing man. Cuz that'll take away from the moment. The moment that we've been waiting for our whole lives! Now..have fun and be passionate alright!? So, when the time comes, if it ever comes, be careful but passionate with Makoto alright?_**

While Ryuji acted like a fool at times...that advice he could pump out always hit home with Akira. Having that message echoing though his head, Akira started to forsake all previous worries and had one goal. To make Makoto feel good and pleasurable. He went in and pressed his lips against her, rubbing and groping her breasts like before. Makoto started to have little moans escape her mouth once again, but didn't want to be the only one having pleasure.

In a bold move, she pulled Akira's boxers down. The boy froze again. His throbbing mass slapped against her arm as it shot from its cotton confines. She took a deep breath as she gripped it. The incredible amount of heat shot through her entire hand. It felt like it would burn her entire hand, nigh her entire body. Makoto started to stare at it again, as her breathing became erratic. Her breathing was become harder and harder because...she was getting hot and bothered. Something about this made her entire body feel..good..although her moments of pleasure spreading throughout her body compared nothing to Akira. Who was hunched over, his face scrunched up as he could barely contain his excitement and pleasure of having _the_ girl of his dreams right below him, gripping his dick.

This made Makoto smile. Because she was basically controlling Akira with something as simple as his..dick. While she never wanted to see him in pain, seeing with writhe in pleasure..is something completely different. Something she liked seeing.

Her hand started to move up and down, ever so slowly. She didn't know what she was doing, it was just a reaction to wanting to see Akira in more painful pleasure. Little gasps and sharp inhaling started to frequently come from his mouth. The slow rubbing of his meat made him pleasure and savor every single moment. Akira could barely stand, and soon enough started to slowly position himself on the futon, which was hard to do with Makoto still rubbing him.

Now she stood over him, the roles reversed and her having complete dominance. Something she was enjoying ever so much. "Is it all a little bit too much for you Mr. Kurusu?" She said, placing her head near Akira's crotch, staring at him. She moved herself up, using her other hand to push Akira's shirt up so she could circle his nipple. Akira seemed like he was going to die from the pleasure, which wouldn't be such a terrible death considering all that happens in the Metaverse on a daily basis.

She relented on her assault on his nipple, and laid herself by him, still stroking his dick. "What's wrong Akira? The little criminal delinquent can't handle a girl playing with his dick? Wow...how disappointing." Makoto just didn't hold any restrain anymore, something hidden within her had just broke out of its shell, and it was something the both of them were enjoying.

Makoto started stroking faster, and faster, Akira's face took on a shook appearance but quickly took a painful pleasure filled appearance. Akira's breath started to struggle to come out, and even stopped at points. He attempted to speak, but it difficult. It was a miracle it even broke out, "M-MAKOTO! S-STOP!"

Amazingly, she stopped. Makoto raised herself up, and stared at Akira for a moment of reprise. The two breathed heavily, and stared at one another. Sweat beads flowed slowly down Akira's face as he gulped big swallows of air.

Makoto sighed, and stood all the way up, much to Akira's confusion. **_D-Did I do something wrong? Oh shit..._**

The only thing Akira could do was just stare at her back. Her expression hidden from him. Fear started to consume Akira's entire being again, he started to open his mouth to speak, but stopped. He saw Makoto untie her shoes, and take off both her leggings and skirt. Leaving her black lacy panties only on her. Makoto turned around back to Akira's shaken face. She chuckled, "You know..I wasn't just going to have you be the only one half naked.." Blushingly she uttered.

Akira tried to speak, but he kept studdering over his words. Again, Makoto started to chuckle, but she started to take her camisole and shirt off. Akira could barely believe this...being a infamous criminal at school wasn't that bad so it seems. Sighing, Akira took a deep breath as he took his shirt off. He stood up, and took Makoto into his arms. As a repeat of before, he gently laid her onto the futon again. With him being on top. That fearlessness and queen like nature that Makoto had before, had seemingly disappeared. Due to that..he had to be the dominate one. To make her be comfortable. As he could tell her nervousness came back.

Once again, things started to repeat themselves. Makoto stared lovingly and nervously into Akira's eyes. The two of them blushing. The atmosphere not being helped at all with Akira's throbbing dick looming over Makoto's panties. Her eyes wondered a little down at the massive mass, the heat from it pouring around her, affecting her thighs. A deep gulp echoed through the room before the rain started to come down harder. Akira took a deep breath as Makoto opened her mouth, "I-I don't..want you to be the only one..naked.."

Akira blushed incredibly, something Makoto thought was interesting since he attempted to mask all emotions that wouldn't make him still appear to be the cool and chill boy he is.

"Do-Do you want me to-" He pipped up, as Makoto nodded quickly. Akira's anxiety-ridden hands wrapped themselves around her back, unhooking her bra. Makoto slowly took her bra off, Akira nearly looking away so that his impure eyes wouldn't defile her body. Even though..that's what he would have to do soon, as per her request.

"Akira..." Pain gripped her voice, Akira not looking at her seeming hurt her feelings. As if she wasn't adequate. Akira quickly realized this, and slowly moved his eyes back towards his love.

Her breasts were right in his face. Her nipples perking up and hard. The cold air tickling them. Makoto seemed very...insecure. Which is expected of a growing woman of her age. Especially since Akira was about Ann Takamaki, a woman who had a fuller body with fuller breasts. As opposed to her smaller ones. This had been something she had constantly anchored her mental state and self esteem.

Akira's eyes were tethered to her breasts, as if it was the salvation to the continuation of his life. Her breasts were beautiful. Nothing else could remotely compare. He didn't care if they weren't the same size as Ann's. They were just perfect the way they were.

Makoto on the other hand, though he was disappointed about it. Seemingly disgusting about the size of her breasts. "Akira...I...I'm sorry if they're small..especially compared to Ann's—"

"What do you mean? These are perfect! I don't care about that other stuff. Makoto you're utterly perfect in every single way. Nothing about you remotely disappoints me. I...love you. And every part of you." Akira didn't know that he would even admit that. He was just going by what his heart wanted to say. Something he's been doing more lately ever since becoming a Phantom Thief. Although..he probably shouldn't have said this right now seeing as they're both worried about their first time, and having a love confession wouldn't really make things better.

Well, he was proven wrong.

Makoto wrapped both of her arms around his neck, and brought him in for an intensely passionate kiss. She pulled back, with one sentence on her mind. "I love you too, Akira Kurusu."

Smiles started to carve themselves back onto the duos faces, and Akira decided to take the initiative. Deciding he had made her waited long enough. He slowly pulled her panties down, seeing his first vagina in his little virgin life. It was perfect. Like every other facet of her.

While further falling in love with Makoto's entire body, sweat beads began to run down his face. This..would be it. His last moments as a virgin. He could barely believe it, as he killed many of his children attempting to visualize how this moment would be. None of which came up with something like this.

Makoto pulled her hands from around his neck, and began using them to caress his face. An attempt to calm him down. She was hella nervous too, just like him, but she wanted this. She was the one who brought it up in the first place.

With a loving and heartwarming smile appearing on her face, Akira finally gained the confidence to do it. He positioned himself at the base of Makoto's vagina, with his throbbing dick aching from being hard for so long, and wanting to penetrate Makoto. He glanced one last time at her, making sure this was it. What she truly wanted.

With one head shake, and a deep breath later..his dick thrusted inside. Ever so slowly. Little then ever so louder gasps started to emerge from Makoto's mouth. There was a little pain as he entered, but the pleasure..oh lord the pleasure started to block all that out.

Akira soon came to a obstacle blocking him from reaching deeper inside, retracting himself from it, he thrusted once again, a little bit faster this time, and broke through Makoto's hymen. Pain blared though her entire body, it came quickly in a flash, causing her to scream and bite her lip in a way to mute it. Tears beginning to form in her eyes caused Akira to stop for a minute. Quickly, wanting the pleasure to continue, she nodded. Nearly whispering, "A-Akira..please..continue.."

Hearing her, his assault on her vagina started again. This time, however, lust started to take over. His thrusts became faster, and nearly as erratic as his breathing.

"Ahh~ Ak-Akira—Oh..god..!" Makoto could barely get her words out, pleasure started to inject itself through out her entire body, her pussy feeling on fire with the hot passion of sex. Her hands started moving randomly, gripping onto Akira's back, scratching it as she used her nails to anchor herself on something. She felt as if Akira's thrusts were going to send her off the futon.

Her moans became louder, and louder, being powerful fuel that caused Akira's thrusts to become faster and deeper, penetration places she never knew she had before. It was pure..love.

"Oh-OHhhh lord, Akira! Akiraaa~" Any type of intelligent speech she had started to become just pure moans, with Akira pounding harder, and harder like there was no tomorrow. Makoto yanked him down into her breasts, wanting to feel and hug the man she loved.

Akira thinking purely off of instinct, started nibbling on her breasts, eventually sucking on her nipple. The pleasure increased ten fold, as Makoto's nipples were her most sensitive. "Ak-AKIRAAA~~!"

Hearing her scream out her name made his dick solidify to the point of being a diamond, he started to thrust at the fastest he could will himself without hurting Makoto if that was even possible.

Akira started to feel a raising pressure in his dick, and Makoto started to feel an explosion of pleasure in her body, being brought forth by Akira's magnificent dick. "Akira-I'm—I'm—"

Akira shot his face up, and kissed the love of his life with every single thing he had left, as the two perfectly came in unison. The two's bodies jolting entirely in pleasure, with Akira becoming a lifeless body.

He sat on his knees as he slowly pulled his dick from her wet and drenched mess of a pussy. He sat, staring at her before he slumped off to the side of the futon. Holding her in a loving embrace.

As the two cuddled, Makoto closed her eyes and thought for a moment. With Akira's heavy breathing on her forehead, blowing on her head. Just taking a moment of reprieve, and to relax after the passionate and loving moment they had.

 ** _Passionate and loving huh...? ..._**

"Akira." Makoto said with her eyes closed in a nigh whisper.

"Yes..? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" Worry was the number one thing in her voice. It made her guilt more apparent. How could she love a man, yet lie to him?

"I...lied to you about—" Her voice was suddenly cut off as something rough voiced it self through Akira's room.

Igor.

"Ah..The Trickster and his Queen. This..isn't meant to happen yet. Nor are you meant to tell him yet. Ah...I'm sorry Akira...Ah.." There was something of genuine regret in his voice, but Akira couldn't analyze it more as a snap crackled through the attic and everything became white.

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

"So..yeah. That's what happened that day Sae-San." Akira uttered.

"Okay..so what happened next? Why did you decide to bring this back up after getting to the part where..this..Student Council President confronted you and your group?" The young woman asked intensely. Time was of the essence for her after all.

"Because..it's important later. And afterwards...nothing. Igor simply removed both of our memories of the event. He is..something of a god after all." He chuckled. Igor was one crazy bastard who he's never fully understood.

"So...why do you know remember it? Did he give them back?" Sae was getting invested, nearly believing the truths that Akira was feeding her. If they were lies after all.

"Ah...yeah...that's another story. For another time." A sly grin appeared on his face. Much to Sae's annoyance. Joker was one annoying but smart bastard.

For it was apart of his plan. To distract her long enough. Until...it was perfect. Perfect enough to strike. Just like his namesake. Like a true Joker.


End file.
